


That Kind of Love

by photographer_of_thoughts



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathroom Sex, F/F, Falling In Love, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-01 11:42:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11485680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/photographer_of_thoughts/pseuds/photographer_of_thoughts
Summary: Delphine and Cosima meet in a strip club where Cosima works.





	1. Can't Resist

**Author's Note:**

> **Orphan Black and characters do not belong to me. Only fiction here.  
> **In this universe, there are no clones but Cosima does have a twin sister named Sarah. :) Because I love the scene from the show in the bar when Cosima and Sarah are sitting together and they ask the bartender if he believes they're clones.

Delphine didn’t know what the fuck she was doing here.

But it had been a fucking long day. Her boss was riding her hard all morning about deadlines and obligations and she just needed some way to unwind; something to take away the stress that she could literally feel leaking out of her pores.

God only knows why she chose to come to a fucking strip club on a Thursday night still wearing her office clothes – panty hose and all. Holy hell she was kind of idiotic sometimes.

She was going to leave. Any second now she would brush it all off like it was some kind of joke and down another shot – she’d already had three – and then catch a cab back to her empty apartment.

But her eyes were stuck staring at the girl dancing on stage; the one with long brown hair in dread locks who had two men sitting at her feet leering up at her and shouting rude things. Delphine told herself she wasn’t the same as the men because she was at the bar, a safe distance away from the stage, but she knew she was turned on by the girl the same way the men were. Where they were probably hard in their pants Delphine was wet against her panties, desperately wishing she could rub herself right there in public.

The girl was beautiful, no doubt. Despite her stupid outfit which was now basically on the floor, the girl was swaying to the rhythm of the song – Aerosmith’s Crazy, _really? –_ moving her hips and touching her breasts tenderly. She was moving like the precious thing Delphine knew she was and it made Delphine want to touch.

Why was she here, basically drooling over a girl who was probably a decade younger than her? Nobody knew Delphine was gay. Not her friends or family. She’d been teased about it growing up because of her height and lack of boyfriends, but nobody actually thought she was a lesbian. Nobody took it seriously. But Delphine had known for a long time what she wanted, and who she wanted. But she rarely let herself touch, to be vulnerable and open. Too many people had hurt her.

She chuckled to herself as she ordered another shot. Here she was thinking about not wanting the girl to hurt her feelings when the girl would probably be grossed out by another woman sitting in the shadows by the bar gawking at her just as the men were - as if she was some kind of object.

Delphine looked over once again, thinking she would steal one more glance. To her ultimate surprise, she found the girl staring right back at her as she straddled the pole and rubbed herself against it, completely naked now. The girl tilted her head back and licked her lips, one hand on the pole and the other running across her nipple. Delphine felt a pang of lust rush through her so quickly that her legs suddenly became weak.

The song ended and the spell was broken. The girl winked out to the crowd and walked backstage, her bare ass sauntering with each stride. Delphine gulped down the desire she had become accustomed to ignoring and stood up to leave.

She walked into the women’s bathroom before she intended to call a cab, splashing some cold water on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror and felt disgusting. She was wearing a white blouse, covered by a black blazer which matched her knee-length black skirt and black tights. She looked like a school teacher or some kind of librarian. Or just the pathetic, overworked office clerk she really was; a girl who stared at screens all day and took shit from bosses who made it their mission to make sure she never had any free time. Why was her life so pathetic? And why did she have to wear skirts?

Delphine was just about to leave the washroom, determined to get home and go to bed, when the door to the bathroom opened and in walked _the girl_ ; dressed in underwear and a too-tight white t-shirt. She smiled brightly at Delphine when she saw her and walked within a foot of Delphine’s face.

“Hello.” The girl said, looking Delphine up and down.

Delphine was stunned into a silence that was unusual for her. Talking to people was something that came naturally to her normally. But right now, as this girl who she had just fantasized about was standing in front of her smelling really good and looking even better, Delphine couldn’t think of a thing to say.

“Did you like the show?” The girl asked, moving in even closer this time; placing her hand on Delphine’s hip and rubbing gently.

Delphine could only nod, swallowing thickly and trying desperately to keep her eyes on the girl’s face and nothing lower.

“I saw you watching me.”

_Fuck._

“Sorry.” Delphine breathed out, barely hearing herself say it. Her face flushed hot with embarrassment and she looked down, wanting to disappear into the floor.

The girl gripped Delphine’s hip harder and pulled Delphine’s body flush against her own, surprising Delphine enough to look up. The girl was smiling at her and then bit her bottom lip.

“No, I liked it. The way you look at me isn’t like those perverted guys. Made me so hot. Made me want to come and find you.” The girl whispered, her lips seeking out Delphine’s.

Delphine didn’t question it anymore. She just grabbed the girl’s face and kissed her, hard and hot and desperate; as desperate as she felt. The girl tasted like mints and some kind of lipstick. Delphine moaned for it, a breathy sound that the girl returned on her next exhale.

The next thing Delphine knew she was being pushed into a bathroom stall, the girl locking the door behind them. The girl was back on Delphine in a second, hiking up her skirt and shoving her thigh between Delphine’s legs, pushing up; the sensation making Delphine cry out. God, it was so _good._

The girl – shit, what was her name? – pulled at the buttons of Delphine’s blouse next, getting it open enough to expose Delphine’s purple bra. The girl touched her with the experience of a woman who had slept with other women before and Delphine was so fucking grateful. She suddenly knew that this girl actually wanted her and wasn’t just in here seeking some kind of attention or thrill.

“What’s your name?” Delphine managed to ask, panting now.

The girl pushed Delphine’s bra down enough to expose most of her breasts, licking at her nipples gently before she stopped and whispered, “Cosima.”

**

Cosima wasn’t this reckless. She didn’t fuck people at work. Mostly because all the people who came to watch her were usually old, ugly men and she was gay as fuck. It had never been a problem until Cosima had seen _her._

She was openly staring at Cosima as she danced and removed more and more clothing. She wasn’t looking at her like most people did though. Cosima was used to men licking their lips and drooling, grabbing their dicks through their pants and shouting out things like “I’ll give you two hundred bucks if you suck me.”

Not this woman. She stared at Cosima like they were already lovers. Like she already knew every inch of Cosima’s body. Like she could see straight through Cosima in every way.

Cosima could tell she was getting turned on. Her skin felt too warm even under the stage lights which normally didn’t bother her. She could feel how amazing her body felt as she thrust her hips against the cool metal of the pole; how her body responded instead of shut down. She kept her eyes on the woman and imagined how she would touch her body, how the woman would taste and feel under her hands.

That’s why when Cosima saw the woman head into the bathroom, she followed. She walked straight over to the woman and kissed her, pulled her against herself and moaned long and loudly into her mouth.

And now Cosima was on her knees in the stall of the bathroom – a fantasy she knew many of her customers had about her – and lifted the woman’s skirt up, wanting to feel; wanting to put her mouth on her.

“What’s your name?” The woman had asked. Cosima wanted to laugh because nearly every night she was known as a different name. Candy. Angel. Kimmy.

But Cosima had chosen to give her real name. Something about this woman and her open face, her tall frame and vulnerable eyes made Cosima tell the truth. There was a freedom to it, something Cosima didn’t associate with this place. Being free wasn’t an option when everywhere you looked men were trapping you with their eyes.

This woman made Cosima feel like she’d been let out of her cage.

“What’s your name?” Cosima asked, catching the woman’s eye as she pulled down her tights and underwear, exposing her completely.

The woman panted, still looking like she hadn’t accepted that this was all real. Cosima relished the feeling, giving a coy smile; feeling how her mouth watered.

“Delphine.”


	2. Don't Walk Away

“I fucked someone at work.”

Cosima, phone next to her ear, could practically hear Sarah spit out whatever it was she was drinking right before she yelled, “ _Jesus_ Cos!”

Cosima sat down on her bed and sighed, closing her eyes. “Look, you know it’s not like me. I never do this kind of thing but…”

“Are you suddenly not into girls anymore? When the _fuck_ did that change?” Sarah interrupted, scoffing.

Cosima frowned because _of course_ she was still into girls. She was gay. Sarah, being her twin, knew that. “I’m still a lesbian, dude.”

“But you said it was someone at work! I just assumed you meant a customer and as far as I know all your customers are men!” Sarah explained, exasperated.

Cosima let out a laugh and then made a disgusted face. She would never in a million years sleep with some old trucker; one of the men in bad fitting jeans with their hands down their pants who looked up at her desperately as she danced. She didn’t care how much money he offered.

“No, it was a woman. She came in to the bar and was watching me and I just…” Cosima felt her face warm up at the thought of it; how the woman – _Delphine –_ clung to her shoulders as Cosima was on her knees, mouth completely soaked.

“You little slut.” Sarah laughed. “I bet you fucked her in a bathroom too, didn’t you?”

“Shut up!” Cosima retorted.

“Wow.” Sarah clicked her tongue in the annoying way she always did when she felt smug. “Didn’t think you’d ever do something like that. I’m impressed.”

Cosima rolled her eyes. She’d always been the more modest twin; the one who had steady girlfriends instead of one night stands and who brought her girlfriends home to meet their Mom. Sarah was the one out late in bars getting shit-faced and spreading her legs for men _and_ women, bragging about it the next day to Cosima as she puked her guts out.

So, yes, it was true that Cosima didn’t fuck strangers in bathrooms. But it was also true that Cosima was currently stripping – to the ultimate shame of her mother – when Sarah now had an eight year old daughter and a steady, 9 to 5 job with benefits. And a nice boyfriend who loved her, while Cosima couldn’t seem to find anyone who wanted _more_ than just a quick fuck.

“Are you okay, Cos?” Sarah asked, sounding genuine this time.

“Yeah.” Cosima said back automatically.

“You don’t sound okay.”

Cosima wondered what it was that was making her freeze. She didn’t think she was ashamed of what she’d done because it had been _hot._ It had turned her on more than anything to know she had this amazingly hot woman panting and begging for more, pulling Cosima closer to her; touching her back as Cosima had come hard on Delphine’s fingers, shaking.

So it wasn’t shame that was making her chest tight.

“I want to…I want to see her again.” Cosima admitted. “But she ran out right after and didn’t say a word.”

“Shite.” Sarah mumbled, her accent especially evident when she said that word. Four years abroad in England gave her a pretty permanent accent that Cosima still wasn’t used to. “I’m sorry, sis.”

“Yeah.” Cosima said again, putting her head down on her pillow. “Me too.”

**

Delphine had an epic migraine that made looking at screens impossible today. She was rubbing her temples as she sat at her desk, eyes closed when she heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned around and saw her boss – the assistant manager on the floor today - looking down at her, disappointment all over his face.

“Taking a break?” Roy asked, licking his lips. “It’s not lunch yet.”

Delphine refrained from rolling her eyes. She fucking hated this guy. He thought he was so superior because he had his own office and not a cubicle, as if that made everyone around him a lesser being.

“I have a migraine.” She replied, giving him a sad, wincing stare. She knew she had puppy dog eyes that often got her off the hook, but he wasn’t one to fall for it.

“Why did you bother coming in today then? It’s harder to find someone to cover for half a day.” Roy groaned, putting down his cup of coffee on her small desk.

“Well, I didn’t have the migraine this morning.” Delphine shot back, unable to hide the annoyance in her tone.

Roy gave her a hard look for a few seconds before he reached over and took her head-set off from around her ears. “Get out of here then. Take some Advil.” He quipped.

Delphine wanted to say that she was perfectly capable of taking her own head-set off, thank you very much, but she held her tongue. She grabbed her purse, logged out of the computer and went home.

Her apartment was quiet and it was perfect for taking a nap after she closed her curtains and threw her bedroom into darkness. But once she was there, finally home, phone turned off, she couldn’t sleep. She couldn’t sleep because every time she closed her eyes all she saw was… _her._

Cosima.

And then she felt that stab of guilt as she remembered how Cosima’s face had fallen as Delphine had pulled her clothes back on, giving some kind of excuse about needing to go home. Cosima had clung to her arm, asking about seeing her again, but Delphine couldn’t.

She hadn’t been able to do anything except run away like the coward she was.

And that’s how she’d been for at least two years now. Whenever she was with someone she didn’t let herself get close. She fucked them and then left. Usually, the other person was just as eager to leave as she was. Delphine had never seen someone look the way Cosima had, like the whole thing had meant something.

It was a look Delphine had been longing for but never expected to see. And she’d ruined it.

She gave up on her nap after about an hour and decided to open her laptop. She was set on responding to the dozens of emails she had been ignoring from her parents, but she got side-tracked pretty quickly trying to find Cosima on any type of social media.

Cosima couldn’t be too common of a name, right? If that was her real name. Didn’t strippers use different names, cliché names, so that no customers would know their true identity?

Delphine tried anyways, searching ‘Cosima’ in the search bar.

Sure enough, Delphine found her. Her profile picture was of her smiling into the camera, wearing these gorgeous thick glasses and a low-rise top that did wonderful things for her breasts. Delphine remembered with a rush of arousal that this woman had had her mouth on Delphine; that she had pursued Delphine in the bathrooms.

But…what now? Did she send some kind of message like _hey thanks for the fuck in the bathroom, are you by any chance interested in an actual relationship? I’m basing this on the look you gave me that may or may not have meant anything._

Delphine rolled her eyes at herself. Of course she couldn’t send a stupid message like that. Of course she couldn’t really do _anything_ about this because she’d already made her bed.

She had walked away. And something told her that Cosima deserved someone who wasn’t going to walk away.

**

“I have to work tonight, Mom. Sorry.” Cosima said, wishing she hadn’t picked up her phone when she saw it was her mother calling.

Siobhan sighed. “All right, sweetheart. I just feel like I haven’t seen you much lately and you know how I worry.”

“I know.”

“Kira misses you too.”

_Here comes the guilt._

“I’ll drop by after the weekend, okay?” Cosima tried, hoping that would be enough for now.

“All right, love. Talk soon. Be safe.” Siobhan whispered.

“Always, Mom. Bye.”

Her mother always told her to be safe when she was going to work because she knew the risks. Cosima did too. Men sometimes tried to grab her or shove their fingers into her during lap dances. Cosima could usually handle herself but if not there were security guys there to drag out customers who were too grabby.

Cosima didn’t exactly look forward to work but she made damn good money, and she was personally against using government funding to get her Ph.D. that she would then spend two decades trying like hell to pay off.

So, stripping was the alternative. Her very feminist heart hated every second of it, but she told herself it would be worth it someday. At some point she would look back and not regret these days.

She got off the bus at her stop and made her way over to the bar to put on a skimpy outfit that chafed like a bitch, and paste a smile on her face that was entirely fake.

“Kimmy, you’re on lap dances tonight.” Billy ordered the second she was through the door. Cosima sighed heavily but she nodded. That’s where she made the most money but she also hated sitting on top of random guy’s boners. Gross.

After putting on her outfit, she began walking out to where the lap dances took place. Behind a totally tacky and cliché set of beads hanging on the doorway and into a darker hallway that smelled of incense.

“Room two is ready for you.” The other security guard told her, giving her a not-so-subtle glance down her shirt; or lack thereof.

“Thanks.” She tried to smile but it didn’t come out quite right.

_I’m so glad I’m high for this._

Cosima opened the door and expected to see a familiar face; a familiar _male_ face. She had several of the same guys who came to see ‘Kimmy’ on Friday nights. But it wasn’t a guy who Cosima saw.

It was Delphine.

Cosima stopped dead, knowing full well that her mouth was hanging open in shock and the door was still wide open. Delphine stood up with a nervous expression on her face and walked a bit closer to Cosima.

“What…” Cosima tried to speak but she couldn’t really. The words were stuck in her throat. _What are you doing here?_

Delphine reached behind her and closed the door before she leaned in and whispered, “I can’t stop thinking about you.”

Cosima felt herself blush and she caught Delphine’s eye. “Like in a…not bad way?”

_Eloquent_ , Cosima. She cringed internally.

“I don’t think I could ever think of you in a bad way.” Delphine admitted.

Cosima hated that she was at work right now and that there were cameras all over this room with security guards watching to make sure no customers took advantage of the dancers. Because all Cosima wanted to do was kiss Delphine breathless.

“Will you dance for me?” Delphine asked, biting her bottom lip and it made Cosima _want._

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always welcome and appreciated! :)


	3. They Will Never Own Us

Cosima put her hand on Delphine’s arm and gently pushed her back, wanting her to sit down. This was called a ‘lap dance’ for a reason, after all. Cosima had never had the pleasure of giving another woman a lap dance though and she faltered at first, wondering if she should do something different. Normally she just grinded herself down on random men, feeling their erections beneath her; holding back a gag. But Delphine didn’t exactly have anything for Cosima to grind on.

“Cosima, you’re…” Delphine began, her cheeks flushed as she licked her lips. Cosima was still standing in front of Delphine, kind of frozen; now waiting for Delphine to finish her sentence. “ _Beautiful._ You’re so beautiful.”

Delphine instinctively reached for Cosima, and Cosima wanted nothing more than to indulge her. She wanted the taller woman’s hands on her, craved it. But they weren’t allowed to touch – customers, that is. It was against the rules.

So Cosima took a step back, out of reach and shook her head slowly. “You can’t touch me, baby.” She whispered, seeing Delphine’s throat click as she swallowed, wishing she could suck a hickey right there. “Only I can touch you.”

Cosima tried to become ‘Kimmy’ in this moment, and Kimmy had a lot of confidence. She had no trouble showing off, biting her lips teasingly; putting on a performance. If they were going to get through this alive, Cosima knew she had to do it as Kimmy; emotions aside. She couldn’t allow herself to get too worked up at _work._ Because this was her job. This is what she did.

“Promise me you won’t touch me.” Cosima said, her voice more commanding now.

Delphine put her hands in her lap in what could be considered a modest way and nodded. “I promise.”

The music was blaring loudly in the confines of the dark room, tacky fairy lights all around. Mirrors too. Cosima could glimpse herself in every direction if she actually focused on her reflection. But she didn’t want that right now. She was kind of scared of what she’d see; the lust in her eyes, the _need_ trying to claw at her from the inside out.

She imagined she looked the same as Delphine did right now. Desire and want practically dripping off her as she looked Cosima up and down, her hands balling into fists; like she was trying to prevent herself from touching.

Cosima started to shake her hips, sway back and forth as she moved closer to Delphine. She knew from Delphine’s angle she had a spectacular view of Cosima’s breasts – pushed up by her bra- and her slim waist, currently bare and covered in some glitter paste crap. She lifted her arms up above her head, thrusting her hips out; close enough now that Delphine could touch if she moved her hand just a bit.

Delphine was breathing erratically, her chest heaving. Cosima took in the sight of her as she moved, not missing that Delphine was in very different clothes this time. No longer wearing office clothes, but a casual low-cut tank top with denim shorts; her skin exposed and shining as she sweated.

Cosima knew she had to do more soon. This was when the dance got really good for men, the dancers taking most of their clothes off and straddling the customer, pushing down and making some kind of high-pitched _fake_ sigh; acting like it was the best thing ever.

Cosima was terrified that if she stripped and sat on Delphine’s lap it actually _would_ be the best thing ever.

“Let me see you.” Delphine suddenly said, her hands coming up from her lap. Cosima was scared for a second that Delphine was going to reach for her, but then she lifted her hands and cupped her own breasts, giving them a squeeze.

Cosima let out an involuntary moan.

“Please. Let me _see_ you.” Delphine said again, breathier this time; apparently turned on more than Cosima thought.

It was a request Cosima wasn’t in a position to deny, so she reached back and undid her bra, turning around so Delphine could see what she was doing; unclipping it and holding it against her front coyly. She turned and flashed Delphine a flirty grin, wishing this wasn’t affecting her; making her achingly wet.

“Off. _Off,_ Cosima.”

Cosima panicked a little at the use of her real name, but the cameras in here didn’t often pick up sound. The music was too loud. Cosima also knew that guards didn’t often watch the monitors unless there was some kind of commotion. They only half paid attention as they scrolled on their phones, waiting to make sure the dancers got good tips when the half hour was up.

Cosima let the bra drop to the floor and she turned back around, holding her breasts in her hands and staring directly at her customer. Delphine let out a small moan, the way she had over and over again as Cosima had her mouth on her. Cosima let her eyes travel down to Delphine’s legs, the place between them where she would gladly go again. Right now, if it were possible.

“You like what you see?” Cosima asked, a question she used all the time.

Delphine frowned a little, the spell they were under momentarily broken. “Don’t. Don’t _say_ that. Not to me. It’s…”

Again, she cut off and Cosima was left standing there holding her breath.

“I don’t own you, Cosima.” Delphine suddenly stated, sitting up a little straighter. “I love watching you, but you don’t have to say shit like that to me.”

Cosima felt herself move before she was even aware of what she was doing, plunking herself down in Delphine’s lap and wrapping a hand in her hair, pulling it until her neck was exposed. Delphine put her big hands on Cosima’s thighs, squeezing as she sucked in a strangled breath.

“No _touching.”_ Cosima practically growled and Delphine immediately flinched away. “You don’t get to touch the merchandise.”

“Cosima…no…”

“You think you’re different? You think you’re better than all the men that come in here and look at me?” Cosima asked, moving her mouth as close as she could to Delphine’s without actually kissing her.

Why was she doing this? She wasn’t like this; aggressive and emotional. Why did Cosima feel like her chest was going to shatter, her heart explode inside of it?

“Yes. I am.” Delphine whispered, her breath on Cosima’s face.

_You walked away. You took what you wanted and you walked away._

“You. Still. Bought. Me.” Cosima emphasized each word with a tug to Delphine’s hair, making the woman beneath her cry out.

But Cosima didn’t believe her own accusations. There was no truth in it and she _knew_ it. She knew Delphine didn’t look at her like an object. A thing to be bought. She _knew_ it and she hated it because Delphine let her out of her cage only to shove her back in, leaving her to be stared at again; bound in chains.

It had hurt like hell.

And it was so fucking stupid because it was just a hook up in a bathroom. Cosima had initiated it. Wanted it. _Asked_ for it. Begged for freedom, just a taste…

“I _see_ you, Cosima.” Delphine gasped, her tongue flittering out; wanting to feel. “I see you and nothing else. And I didn’t _pay._ I didn’t bring money.”

Cosima pulled back, confused and turned on beyond belief and halfway in love. “What?”

“I asked to speak to you and they brought me in here. Said we had twenty minutes.” Delphine explained, looking sheepish. “I think they just hoped you’d give me a lap dance and they could watch.”

Cosima couldn’t help laughing then, throwing her head back and cackling; her body pushed up close to Delphine now, bare chest to clothed chest. “Fucking perverted fuckers.” She spat, shaking her head and putting her middle finger up in the air for the cameras to capture.

Delphine pushed her face down until she could lick at Cosima’s nipple, startling Cosima out of her giggling and pushing her immediately into a moan. “But…no…touching… _oh, fuck!”_

Delphine bit down softly on her right nipple, immediately soothing it with her tongue the next second. And then Cosima felt Delphine’s hands slide up her thighs, higher and higher until they paused; right in front of where Cosima was dying for them to be.

“Cosima.” Delphine breathed, her lips gone from her chest and now a finger’s length away from Cosima’s mouth.

“Yeah?” Cosima asked, her arms now wrapped entirely around Delphine’s shoulders; holding on for dear life.

“Will you let me touch you now? Since the rules don’t apply?”

The words ruined the last bit of control Cosima had over this, over _them,_ and she relented; nodding her approval and pushing herself closer to Delphine, begging. “ _Please.”_

Delphine barely waited two seconds before she reached into Cosima’s underwear – costume - and started rubbing circles, finding her clit. Cosima cried out, muscles tensing.

“So wet for me.”

“Yes.”

Cosima was moving her hips as she would in a normal lap dance, one where she wasn’t being touched by someone she _wanted_ and it seemed to make the room around them disappear. She was no longer a stripper in a club, something to be watched and touched; given money to bare her soul.

She was just Cosima, being touched, being _seen._ Breathing anew in a place that was suffocating, stifling; dead. Delphine moaned against her, kissing along Cosima’s neck until she got to her mouth, kissing her there with as much intensity as either of them could stand.

Which turned out, was _a lot._

Cosima came just as Delphine shoved two fingers inside, reaching and holding as Cosima moved up and down, chasing her orgasm and practically screaming the other woman’s name; loving it and wanting more, more, _more._

The cage around her went up in flames.

**

**1 month later**

“Officially done.” Cosima announced, running towards her girlfriend and leaping into her arms.

_Girlfriend._

Delphine had a girlfriend. What a fucking world.

“How was your last shift, baby?” Delphine asked, putting Cosima down and taking her hand as they walked in the busy streets.

“Awful as usual, but I just thought of you the whole time so it wasn’t so bad. How was your last shift yesterday?”

“Awful. As usual.” Delphine smiled, squeezing Cosima’s hand tighter.

“Are you ready for tonight?” Cosima asked, raising her eyebrows as they waited at a red light.

Delphine squirmed a little because on one hand, _no,_ she was not ready to tell her entire family that she was gay and introduce Cosima as her girlfriend. But on the other, _hell fucking yes,_ she was totally ready to have her relatives stop asking her about when she was going to meet a nice man and get married.

“Yeah. But can we still do _that thing_ before we go?”

Cosima burst out laughing before she stood on her tip toes, kissing Delphine deeply. Normally Delphine would have been against PDA, but right in this moment she didn’t give a fuck. She kissed Cosima back as passionately as she could, not allowing society to dictate her feelings; to own her anymore.

To hell with it all.

“Yes, baby. We can get totally baked first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I had a lot of fun with this :)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi  
> [here](http://photographer-of-thoughts.tumblr.com/)  
> <3


End file.
